


All tied up and no place to go

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blindfolded, Bondage, F/M, Food Play, Kissing, M4F, Msub, Narrative, Nipple Play, Oral, Sensation Play, Teasing, Woman on Top, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Summary: You have something you've been wanting to try with your partner. Sensation play... but you want to be the one tied up.
Kudos: 3





	All tied up and no place to go

When I asked her if we could try sensation play, her face lit up.

Then turned to surprise when I said I wanted to be the one tied up.

The grin that flickered across her face caused my stomach to squeeze.

It was days later before anything happened; she wanted to get some supplies first.

I came home from work finding a note with instructions: strip down to my underwear, put on the blindfold next to the note, and wait for her return.

The wait was agonizing. I have no idea how much time passed while I sat on the bed.

My mind was swirling with endless possibilities.

After what felt like an eternity, I heard the front door open. Straining my ears I tried to hear where she could possibly be. Time slowed as I heard footsteps heading into the kitchen.

Finally, I noted steps being made towards our bedroom. I’d left the door open as the note stated.

Soft steps made their way towards me. A “good boy” was murmured into my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

Placing her hands on my shoulders, she guided me onto my back, lying face up on the bed. Once I was where she wanted me, I felt her tie my left then right wrists to the bedposts with something silky. She refused to pull away until she was sure they were tight.

warm hands began stroking my chest, tracing patterns into my skin only to stop once they reached my nipples.

Slowly she began tracing them. Occasionally hands brushed my nipples causing me to whimper. Gripping each with two fingers, she began to gently tug eliciting moans from my throat. Encouraged by my reactions, she tugged harder. When she started twisting them, I couldn’t stop my whines of pain and pleasure.

Suddenly she pulled away. I thought I felt her moving. A familiar shaking sound was my only clue. Straddling me I felt something cold spray against a nipple causing me to arch my back and groan loudly.

Her soft warm mouth began licking and sucking at the spot. Teeth grazed against me and I let out a whimper. Feeling her lips turn up she started sucking harder, occasionally nipping. Random patterns between teeth and tongue had me panting.

With a final hard suck, she switched nipples and spraying the other lapping it vigorously. I felt her other hand slowly slide to the other gently thumbing at it. Whimpers were spilling out of my mouth.

Her mouth nipped, tugged, and sucked making sure it matched.

She leaned away to reach around for something. Curious I strained my ears for a clue. Then I felt it. Something... soft and... silky.

Slowly, Starting at my jaw just below the blindfold. Gliding across my panting mouth it slipped in slightly. Damp it continued down my face brushing against my Adam’s apple and onto my arm.

Light swipes streaked across my skin. I couldn’t tell where it would be next. Just when I thought I’d figured a pattern out it would switch. It startled me a little when I felt it drag across my navel. The swirling fabric danced across my skin causing me to suck in my stomach in an attempt to get away from the ticklish feeling.

When it drifted across my palm I sighed. She hummed, stroking across my knee. Slowly gliding over my growing erection teasing me with feather light touches. Gently dragging over my chest and eventually up my throat.

Feeling her adjust herself, I gasped when she bit near my navel. She licked the mark to soothe away the pain. Feeling her tongue dip in and swirl around caused whimpers. Sucking on it caused me to moan.

Pulling away she bit my wrist, started licking, and gradually moved up to my shoulder. There she bit me several times each earning a loud moan from me.

Lips were dragged across my throat where she sucked, nipped, and licked. I tried biting my lip but I couldn’t stop myself from crying out. With a gentle kiss, I felt her reach across me for something.

Her body was flush against me. Soft warm lips met mine and began to brush against my lips. Eagerly, I opened my mouth waiting for her to enter. A shiver went through me when her tongue slowly entwined with mine. Was that... chocolate? Wanting more of a taste I opened wider. Her tongue slipped fully inside and began to explore.

Dark chocolate... the combination of chocolate and her... was intoxicating. With coaxing, my tongue slipped into her mouth sending a jolt through me and when she began sucking on my tongue... fuck... I couldn’t stop my moans.

hesitantly she pulled away taking the bittersweet taste with her.

Hearing the shaking sound again I felt something being sprayed from my throat, down my chest, stopping just before my navel only to start on the other side before finally coming to a stop.

Warm lips began traveling down my body stopping to nibble and lick at the cool substance. Her hands glided down both sides of me. My heart was pounding by the time she got to my hips where she paused.

There she drizzled something across my hip bones. It spread across my skin with every shaky breath I took.

Teeth and tongue danced across my pelvis stoking the growing fire in my stomach. A bite to my hip had me biting my own lip and moaning. she made her way to the other with licks and sucks. Biting once she reached her destination.

Feeling her lean away, I heard a rattling sound and what sounded like a stifled giggle.

A cold wet tongue drew a gasp from me. I tried wiggling away but I couldn't... I was restrained... at her mercy.

Warm and cold licks against my shaft had me shaking. when her tongue met my balls I couldn't stop the moans from escaping. oh god. FUCK.

She began making her way up my cock, pressing cold kisses along the way. reaching my tip she teasingly began to lick under the head drawing a cacophony of sounds from me.

The hand holding me down was pulled away along with her now warm mouth only to return cold drawing sharp gasps from me as she began to lick under the head again.

Her hand returned to my hip only to trace along my skin.

Oh fuck.

Biting my lip did no good, I couldn't stop myself from crying out at the sensations I was experiencing.

With one last long teasing lick she pulled away, the whine I let out was a mixture of relief and disappointment.

Her hands slid up my body, nails lightly scratching as they went.

I could feel her crawl up my body, stopping when her pussy was in front of my aching cock.

oh. god. Was she trying to kill me?!

She'd lifted herself up and was teasing me by gently rubbing her pussy against my shaft.

The warm wet heat I could just barely feel was driving me crazy.

"please. oh god please." I pleaded and strained against my bonds. "please fuck me!"

Laughing she teased me a moment longer before slowly sinking onto my cock.

Together we moaned as she reached my hilt. fuck. she was warm… and wet.

Slowly she rocked her hips drawing groans from us both.

Gradually she built up speed and ground harder into me, pulling growls from my throat.

fuck. fuck. fuuuuuck.

Leaning down until we were chest to chest, she whispered into my ear that I could let go... that I was a good boy.

Groaning I felt myself on the edge, but I needed more.

Seeming to sense that she began kissing my neck where she'd left marks.

Be a good boy she whispered again, come for me.

Shuddering, I cried out finally falling over the edge, and moments later felt her shaking and feeling her squeezing around my cock and cumming with me was… overwhelming and amazing… something I would never give up.

When we both stopped trembling, she gently pulled herself up and began untying me.

Pulling off the blindfold, her smiling face greeted me.

We made our way to the bathroom where she cleaned us both up.

Leading me back to our bed, she laid me down and brought me a bottle of water. "Drink" was what she told me.

After making sure I'd drank it all, she crawled in beside me.

Yawning, I felt the need to sleep overcome me.

As I shut my eyes, I felt her move and start to hold me.

Safe, warm, and satisfied I drifted off to sleep.

[fade out]


End file.
